


Everything I Need

by jstabe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, The Avengers (2012) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: I need a distraction...





	Everything I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's slashthedrabble prompt 494 - Distraction
> 
> Unbeta'd so please feel free to point out any mistakes

“You have heart.” 

The words barely make it through the harsh panting of his own breathing. Clint’s world becomes cold and blue, and Loki smiles.

* * *

Snatches of conversation that Clint barely follows until Loki turns to him. 

“What did it show you, Agent Barton?” 

“My next target.” 

“Tell me what you need.” 

Clint does, the bow a familiar weight in his hand, grounding him in the strangeness.

* * *

Time slows, the way it always does on missions. His head is clear, but not, and he knows he should worry. Loki’s eyes are always on him, carefully assessing. His lips curl into a smirk that settles in Clint’s belly like stone. 

“Perhaps a distraction for myself as well.” 

Icy tendrils snake through his brain and Clint hits his knees. Loki touches every thought, every desire Clint has ever had, turns it over and examines it. It could take seconds, hours, days. Clint doesn’t know and can’t care. 

Loki pulls back, but Clint doesn’t feel alone in his head. He’s afraid he never will be again. 

_Never again_ Loki’s voice agrees, the sound echoing through his brain but not the cavernous room they’ve been left alone in. _I quite like being a part of you._

Nimble fingers divest him of his uniform, but it’s not until his bracer is gone that he feels naked. He shudders as those fingers trace the line of his spine, Loki’s satisfaction winding through Clint’s head. 

A weight covers his back and he goes tense, instincts telling him to move, to fight. An enemy at his back makes him vulnerable and he’s striking out with no conscious thought. Laughter fills his mind and he finds that he’s gone nowhere at all, fight or flight only in his head. 

_Why would you need to go anywhere, my Hawk? You are perfectly safe here with me._

Some small corner of his mind screams out at the lie, but everything else in him relaxes. Loki’s approval is warm even as chilled hands find Clint’s hips. 

_That’s right. You will give me all I ask for._

And Clint does, opening easily, the pain quick and sharp and cleansing as he’s filled. No need for thinking, now. Loki will give him what he needs. 

The god is silent as he moves deep within Clint but sound isn’t necessary. He has Loki’s words in his mind, tendrils winding through the fog and anchoring deep. When Loki comes, it’s just another cold filling all the spaces Clint didn’t know he had. The only thing he’s sure of is that he’ll never get Loki out now, not completely. 

The voice in his mind is amused. _Why would you want to? You are safe like this. Mine. I shall make sure my archer has all he requires._

Fingers turn his head, lips claim his and Clint is cold to his marrow but he can get used to it. He is safe. He is claimed. He is wanted. 

_Necessary, my Hawk. I could not do this without you._


End file.
